


Peter.Petern Pan

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Killian has issues, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando era sbarcato per la seconda volta insieme ai suoi uomini sapeva già che non sarebbe stato facile.</i>
  <br/><i>“ Guarda guarda chi è tornato, bentornato capitano Jones ” disse una voce che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato, quella di quel ragazzino infernale, osservandolo meglio Killian rimase sorpreso nell’accorgersi che il tempo per l’altro non era passato.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter.Petern Pan

Quando era sbarcato per la seconda volta insieme ai suoi uomini sapeva già che non sarebbe stato facile.

“ Guarda guarda chi è tornato, bentornato capitano Jones ” disse una voce che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato, quella di quel ragazzino infernale, osservandolo meglio Killian rimase sorpreso nell’accorgersi che il tempo per l’altro non era passato.

“ Non credevo di rivederti “ rispose cercando di rimanere impassibile, per colpa sua, delle sue parole, Liam era morto e quando aveva creduto di salvarlo era stato solo peggio, per colpa sua aveva tradito il suo re e buttato all’aria tutto quello in cui credeva.

“ Io invece ne ero sicuro … riposo ragazzi, il capitano è n vecchio amico … molto caro “ replicò il ragazzino agli altri … quelli erano bambini che si allontanarono, le ultime parole fecero irrigidire il più alto di loro, quasi un ragazzo. “ Possiamo fidarci di lui? “ chiese sulla difensiva. “ Certo che possiamo Felix, riporta i ragazzi al campo, e tu capitano Jones allontana la tua ciurma, noi due dobbiamo parlare “ gli ordinò e sebbene Killian avesse giurato che non avrebbe più obbedito agli ordini fu più forte di lui.

“ Chi sei? “ chiese non appena furono soli e l’altro l’ebbe condotto sulla spiaggia, così vicini al posto dove si erano incontrati per la prima volta, con Liam.  
 “ Sono Peter. Peter Pan “ fu al risposta enigmatica dell’altro, quel nome non gli diceva nulla.

“ Sei … non sei invecchiato “ disse, era passato così tanto tempo eppure l’altro era rimasto uguale. “ Io non invecchio mai capitano, chiunque viva qui a Neverland non invecchia “ fu la risposta, Killian non si era accorto di quanto il ragazzo si fosse avvicinato, era così … non voleva spiegarselo, era sbagliato, l’altro era un ragazzino almeno nel corpo.

“ Oh capitano … pensavo che fossi oltre le apparenze, sono molto più vecchio di te >> rispose il ragazzo strusciandosi provocante su di lui, doveva resistere ma era da così tanto che non toccava qualcuno.

“ Chi … chi sei ? “ ansimò, quel contatto gli stava facendo perdere il controllo. “ te l’ho detto capitano. Peter. Peter Pan “ e in quelle parole c’era così tanta lussuria, così tanto desiderio malcelato che Killian non riuscì a trattenersi.

Sapeva che era sbagliato e che stava facendo il gioco dell’altro, ma mentre lo faceva distendere sulla sabbia non gl’importava. Peter Pan poteva anche essere più vecchio di lui ma il corpo acerbo di un ragazzo, fragile eppure diabolicamente tentatore pensò Killian prima di abbassarsi i pantaloni con forza, la risata divertita che sentì fu solo un incentivo.

Percorse quel corpo con foga e desiderio godendo dei gemiti dell’altro: Peter Pan non aveva certo paura di farsi scoprire pensò con un istante prima di abbassargli le brache, l’altro era eccitato quanto lui, se non di più.

“ Quanta irruenza capitano “ gemette Peter Pan prima di cominciare a succhiare le sue dita falange per falange mimando la penetrazione, i suoni che uscivano da quella bocca mandavano scariche elettriche al bassoventre di Killian. Quando fu sicuro che non avrebbe resistito oltre iniziò lentamente a prepararlo, voleva che tutto quello finisse il prima possibile ma allo stesso tempo voleva prolungare il piacere il più a lungo possibile.

I gemiti di Peter Pan erano fortu, il ragazzino stava godendo e non se ne vergognava pensò Killian prima di toccare quel punto che fece inarcare l’altro. “ Basta giocare capitano, sbrigati “, come riusciva a sembrare autoritario in una situazione come quella Killian non lo sapeva proprio ma lo era.

Veloce tolse le dita e le sostituì con il suo sesso gemendo nel sentire quel corpo così giovane, quasi efebico, che si apriva per lui. L’altro represse il fastidio e poi gli fece cenno di muoversi. Killian si mosse con furia, desiderio e forza, prima sarebbe finito e prima avrebbe potuto dimenticare che aveva … si era scopato un ragazzino, poco contava che l’altro gli si era offerto e dicesse di essere più vecchio di lui, restava sempre un ragazzino. Peter Pan gemette con forza prima di incitarlo, godendo di quello, poi annoiato ribaltò le posizioni e Killian rimase ad osservarlo mentre s’impalava con forza sul suo membro.

Quei gemiti, quei rumori … sembrava un sogno ma portò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro beandosi dei gemiti dell’altro, finito si sarebbe sentito colpevole, solo allora. I movimenti divennero sempre più veloci e disordinati, specialmente quando portò la sua mano sul sesso dell’altro e cominciò a stimolarlo. Con un gemito che probabilmente avrebbe udito tutta l’isola il ragazzino si riversò tra i loro stomaci, e quella viso .. quel viso congestionato dal piacere, quegli occhi chiusi dal godimento e quelle labbra che invitavano al peccato, quel corpo che si stringeva attorno a lui furono troppo per Killian, troppo.

Era l’orgasmo migliore della sua vita, e anche il più sbagliato pensò un ultimo istante.

“ Non male capitano, non male, la prossima volta sarà meglio “ disse il ragazzino mentre si rivestiva e lui rimaneva immobile sulla spiaggia.

“ La prossima volta? “ chiese, era sicuro che non ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta eppure il desiderio dia ffondare nuovamente in quel corpo, di sentirlo gemere e ansimare era troppo forte.

“ Esatto, ti farò chiamare io, non lo saprà nessuno, né i tuoi uomini né Felix, sarà il nostro segreto “ e detto l’altro scoppiò in una risata che lo spaventò e nello stesso tempo gli fece venire voglia di ricominciare da capo.


End file.
